


Sugar and Spice

by JohniWright



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Futuristic, Monsters, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Robots, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohniWright/pseuds/JohniWright
Summary: This is a story about twin sisters, Blair and Bambi Belfour, that stumble into crazy adventures as they discover new worlds and new powers all while they just try to survive in the chaotic kingdom of New Cydonia.This story starts out with the twin sisters as young children in a fantasy like kingdom when they are suddenly thrust into a harsh new reality.
Kudos: 1





	1. Needles and Pins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based on some Role play characters that me and best friend created together and this is the story I whipped up about them and just got way more into it that I expected to. It has a magic system of my own design and starts out firmly in the fantasy genre but evolves into a more futuristic fantasy fusion as they story progresses. Insight and constructive criticism is more than welcome. I would love to hear what you enjoy about the story as it progresses or even what you don't. I hope you enjoy and thanks for taking the time to read my story.  
> Also, if there are any tags you think I should add please let me know

Blair could hear her heart beating in her ears as she stared at the large oak door in the cellar under their house. The cellar was large and smelled like pickles and dirt but more than half of it was closed off behind a huge oak door Blair had never gone beyond. There were secrets behind this door, secrets she desperately wanted to know. Her father spent so many days and nights locked up behind this door but nobody else ever went in there… Not even their mother, which just made her even more curious about what was behind this door. Their mother; being a doctor and all, was rather nosey and if she didn’t want to know what actually happened behind this big dark oak door, the secrets it held had to be incredibly juicy... 

Rocking back on her heels, Blair let out a little hum of excitement thinking about what could be back there. Her mother had told her that he was simply making various types of wine and other liquors, that it was dangerous, especially to a young, inquisitive child like her and that's why he kept it locked up so tightly. Of course, Blair didn’t buy that at all and after a little bit of investigating whenever they went to town, which was about once a week, she learned that wine was made from grapes and other liquors were made from things like potatoes, sugar cane, wheat and grains. While they did have a large garden, it was nearly all flowers and medicinal things that she admittedly didn’t understand. She was however absolutely sure that none of the stuff their mother grew were things that could be made into any sort of booze. 

“Blair…” Bambi whispered at her in a low, worried tone. “We shouldn’t be down here… papa will be really mad if he finds out…” She added as she stepped a little further away from the door. 

Blair whirled around on her heels with a big, mischievous smile on her face and hurried quietly over to her twin sister. “He won’t find out!” Blair whispered as she gently squeezed her adorable twin’s shoulders as reassurangingly as she could manage. “We are just going to peak!” She squeaked out, the excitement nearly getting the better of her. 

“You can’t peek through the lock, we already tried that…” Bambi whispered back at her. 

Blair clicked her tongue. “Not that… I found a hole in the wall behind the pickle shelf! “ A small giggle escaped her as she mentioned her little discovery. She was so excited to see exactly what was inside their father’s work room that she could barely contain herself. 

Bambi let out a soft, fearful gasp and looked over at the pickling shelf that was pressed up against the wall in the corner of the room just a few feet away from the big oak door. Hugging her arms around herself nervously she looked back at her sister and opened her mouth to say something but Blair cut in before she could get a single word out. 

“Come on! We just have to push it back a bit and then we can fit behind it!” Blair said as she walked over to the large shelf. She gave her sister an eager glance before shifting to the side, bracing her shoulder against the wall and then pressed her hands against the back of the shelf. She looked back over at her sister again, this time expectantly, hoping that her sister would help her. “Come on! Help me out! I need your help to move it…” 

Bambi’s shoulders drooped and she let out a sigh. “Is that really why you asked me down here?!” She asked in an angry, hushed tone. “Just to help you push out that stupid shelf?” 

“Ah- n-no… I wanted us to see the secrets together!” Blair quickly answered with a bit of a forced smile. 

Bambi gave her twin a flat look and didn’t move an inch. 

“Honest!” Blair squeaked out. “Please help?” She asked with a desperate, pleading look. In all truth, she had tried to push it by herself but the shelf was just too big and heavy for her to do it alone. 

Bambi let out a breath and walked over to the shelf and a smile quickly lit up Blair’s face. 

“Here, just pull on the side while I push!” Blair whispered excitedly. 

Bambi did as her twin had requested and grabbed onto the back of the shelf from the side. “How do you know there is even a hole behind here if you couldn’t even push it out by yourself?”

“Ah- well, I saw a big ugly rat squeeze out from behind the shelf and I just did a little investigating to see where it had come from. I got one of mom’s lantern’s and was able to see the hole.” She confessed. In all truth it took a bit of work but basically she had just squeezed her head into the gap between the back of the shelf and the wall with a small lantern to see anything. Even then she could only see chunks of plaster where she assumed the hole was. 

“A rat!” Bambi exclaimed and quickly let go of the shelf and backed away a few feet.

“It's gone now!” Blair quickly blurted out and instantly recoiled when she realized how loudly she had said that. Both of them froze and looked over at the oak door, listening and waiting to see if their father came out of it in a rage. After what felt like an eternity, they both let out a breath of relief when nothing happened. Blair looked back over at her sister with a pleading look, nearly on the verge of tears. She just wanted to see what was inside so bad.

“Hnn, fine…” Bambi groaned in surrender as she walked back over to the shelf. “Just a quick peek, okay? Don’t do anything weird…” 

“Of course!” Blair said quietly but excitedly. “A quick peek.” 

Bambi gave her sister a doubtful look as she grabbed the side of the shelf and pulled back as her sister pushed out from the wall. The heavy shelf slid slowly, the jars rattling threateningly but none of them fell off. Blair let out a quiet squeak as she looked to see that a hole really was there down at the bottom of the wall. With the shelf far enough out of the way, Blair dropped down to her knees and crawled over to the bits of rubble on the floor, quickly scooping them up and shoving them out of the way behind her. With the chunks of plaster out of the way she held in a breath and laid down flat on her stomach on the floor with her face turned towards the hole. There was a huge smile on her face as she peered through but it quickly faded when she couldn’t see anything other than a rumpled lump of cloth. Or at least that’s what it looked like. 

“What do you see?” Bambi asked in a low, worried whisper. “It isn’t more rats is it?” 

Blair sat up and let out a breath. “No…” She said with a pout as she looked back at her sister. “I can’t see anything… there is something in the way.” 

“Ugh, well fine. Lets just put the shelf back and go back outside.” Bambi said with a sense of urgency as she looked over her shoulder at the big oak door. “Why would there be rats in dad's workspace anyway…” She mumbled.

“I dunno,” Blair answered with a shrug. “It looked really weird too, it was all… greasy looking and missing an ear…” She stuck out her tongue as she made a disgusted face while thinking back on it. 

“Ew…” Bambi said as she hugged her arms around herself again as she looked back over at her sister.

“Yeah~” Blair said meekly as she felt a pang of guilt as she looked at her sister's scared face. She actually didn’t know where that rat had gone. As curious as she had been about it, she was far more curious about where it had come from and set to investigating after the big, greasy rat had squeezed out past the cellar doors. Blair let out a sigh and that guilt quickly dissipated when she looked back over at the hole in the wall again. Secrets were about to be discovered, and she could just comfort her sister after she found them out. With the thrill of discovery thumping in her chest, she laid back down on the floor and peered back through the hole again. 

“Blair!” Bambi snapped sharply but quietly. “You said you would just peek! Lets go!” 

Blair wanted to say something in response but didn’t dare while there was a chance that her voice could travel into their father’s workroom. So instead, she just ignored her sister and wriggled onto her side so that she could reach into the hole. 

“Blair!” Bambi said with a slight worried squeak as she watched this happen. “Are you crazy!?” She asked as sternly quiet as she could manage. 

Still not answering Blair reached out for the thing blocking her view, her fingertips barely brushing against the coarse fabric. Letting out a soft grunt, she scooted in closer and finally managed to get a hold on the object. Smiling, she gripped her fingers tightly over the lumpy mass and tugged it towards her body. It scooted slightly but stopped short like it was attached to something… or rather on someone. 

Blair let out a confused noise as she could clearly see the outline of a body and what she had grabbed onto was in fact someone’s shirt. “Wha-” Before she could even get the full word out something cold and slimy feeling grabbed her arm with the ferocity of a crazed animal. Blair tried to recoil but whatever had her was much stronger than she was. Before she could even process what was happening something bit down into the fleshy part of her forearm and she let out a blood curdling scream as pain shot up her arm. 

Bambi fell backward in shock as Blair twisted and thrashed in a panic, desperate to get away. “Blair!” Bambi screamed as she tried to grab Blair’s legs but she was thrashing too much to do anything. 

Everything was happening in a blur. Blair couldn’t think, couldn’t even really see, all she could feel was the sharp, ripping pain she felt shooting up her arm. Something was biting her, something was ripping at her flesh and all that ran through her mind was ‘Escape! Let go! Escape!’ Over and over again as she struggled in pure desperation. In a brief moment of clarity, she screamed as she planted her feet against the wall and pushed back with all her might. With one hard kick of her legs, her back slammed against the pickling shelf causing it to wobble which sent jars of pickled vegetables crashing to the floor, grunting and screaming she kept pushing back with all that she could muster until she felt a chunk of her flesh just give way into the jaws of whatever had a hold on her and she slipped free of the hole. She rolled back onto her knees and clumsily scrambled away while holding her arm to her chest. Her eyes, or rather her entire body was trembling like a leaf as she watched a grey, rotted looking arm shoot out through the hole and blindly reach and grab for its escaped prey, her own blood dripping off the sickly hand. She screamed again and kicked at it as she scrambled backward, ignoring the pain in her arm as all she could think right now was to just get away. 

Bambi’s terrified voice warbled next to her ear and she felt something press against her but she couldn’t look away from the rotting arm that was blindly reaching and grabbing at the air. It felt like if she looked away for even a second the arm would somehow manage to get her. Everything slowed to a crawl as she stared and her vision started to go fuzzy as the world warbled and cracked at the edges. This secret was too much, it was too unreal but also too real at the same time. She could feel something inside of her breaking away as the reality of the situation started to set in. 

“Blair!” Bambi screamed out in a sob next to her, causing Blair to jump. Her eyes darted around the room, not knowing where to look as her heart thudded in her chest and her arm ached with the worst pain she had ever felt in her entire life. She was hurt, really bad but she was too afraid to look as it felt like looking at it would make it a thousand times worse. Her eyes finally locked onto her sisters sobbing face and a sharp pang of guilt cut through to her heart. She had never seen such a horrified look on her sister's face in all her life and seeing it now was all her fault. 

There was shouting and what sounded like the rattling of chains coming from behind the door but Blair couldn’t even process what that meant. Everything was happening so quickly but so slowly at the same time. 

“Blair!” Bambi cried out as she pointed back at where the arm was. Blair looked over and both of them sucked in a gasp as the dead looking, rotting arm started to push at the wall and tear chunks of plaster away making the hole even bigger. 

Panic and realization gripped Blair and she quickly scrambled to her feet as she grabbed onto her sister with her good hand, hauling her to her feet with all the strength she could muster. They had to get out of here, before that thing could break through the plaster wall. Her eyes darted to the cellar door that led outside and quickly started to pull her sister towards it but just as she took a few panicked steps forward the shelf with all the jars of pickled vegetables on it suddenly came toppling over right in front of them causing them both to jump back as all the rest of the jars shattered on the floor. The thick smell of vinegar and garlic flooded the small room and the twins both choked back a gag as they backed away from all broken glass around the toppled shelf. Blair covered her nose as her eyes darted back over to the hole in the wall and Instead of just an arm reaching and struggling with the chunks and rubble, there was now half a man trying to crawl out of it that was groaning and growling as his weird, shriveled fingers curled and grasped at the shelf it had knocked over looking for any kind of leverage. 

Blair felt her twin’s arms squeeze tightly around her good arm and pull her back towards the far wall behind them. She was trembling and sobbing nearly uncontrollably. Luckily for them, this corpse like man was a bit stuck and had only managed to crawl half way through the hole. Either his hips were too wide to fit through or something he was wearing had caused him to become stuck. 

Seeing its face was so much worse than just a ugly, rotting arm grabbing at the air. At first it was like she couldn’t even see it, or rather, her brain didn’t want her to see it but Blair just kept staring in wide eyed horror till her eyes finally focused on the horrible creature. The world swam as a grisly, sickening feeling started to creep over her body. She recognized that face… It was a face that she saw more than a few times every week when they went to town. That bushy mustache, the scar on his chin, those now sunken green eyes that used to shine when he smiled at the two of them. “Grandpa…” She whimpered out with a breath. Bambi whimpered next to her and Blair knew that Bambi recognized him too… It was their grandfather. A horrifying, nightmare version of the sweet, kindly, bear of a man that was their grandfather. 

Blair staggered as an icy chill started to creep over her and she was starting to feel weaker and weaker with each passing second. The world started to spin and Blair slumped into her sister without meaning to. Bambi gasped and gripped her arms tightly around her sister in hopes of keeping her on her feet but she was too weak to hold them both up and they went toppling to the floor. Blair let out a rasp, trying to speak as she weakly grabbed outward with her good arm in a sad attempt to get back up but it was like there was a dark shadow at the edge of her vision that was slowly closing around her as all the energy drained out of her body. 

There were others in the cellar now but Blair couldn’t tell if it was her parents or more monsters as everything was just fuzzy shapes at this point. Unable to resist the chilling cold creeping into her bones and aching tiredness pulling her into the darkness any longer, Blair’s head lolled to the side as her eyes slowly closed. The last thing she heard was her sister screaming her name before everything went black and she passed out.


	2. It All Falls Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited, may be revised later.

Bambi was hugging her sister's unconscious body, tears in her eyes, when their mother rushed into the room. There was someone close behind her in a long brown coat and glasses. It was someone from town that was a regular patient in her mother’s clinic. Bambi knew his name but for the life of her she just couldn’t think of it right now. The man screamed when he saw the corpse of a thing trying to crawl out of the hole in the wall as her mother stared at it in wide eyed horor and took a staggering step backward into her patient. 

“Mom!” Bambi sobbed out in a panic. “Mom! B-Blair… she… she’s,” The words died on her lips, she couldn’t say it, she couldn’t admit it. She was just asleep, she was just asleep! 

Her mother’s eyes snapped over to the two of them and in an instant she scrambled over the shelf and broken jars to her daughters and scooped up the limp Blair into her arms. Bambi reluctantly let go of her sister’s limp body and trembled as she finally looked at the massive wound on her sister’s right arm. There was an entire chunk of it missing and she could see part of her bone. It was easily the worst wound she had ever seen and looking at it made her gut twist with phantom pain and nausea. 

The man in glasses had fallen backwards and was still shouting in horror at the undead horror that was stuck in the wall. “Help me!” Her mother shouted at the man as she reached down and hoisted Bambi to her feet. She practically picked Bambi up by the scruff of her neck and tossed her right over the broken mess on the floor at the panicked man. He caught her with a yelp just as her father came bursting out of the huge oak door, his shirt and arms coated in a sickening mess of black and green ooze. He looked from the moving corpse in the wall over to his wife with the deathly pale Blair in her arms then to the stranger holding his frightened daughter in his arms. The look on his face made Bambi think of a ferocious animal. She had never seen him look so angry in her life. 

Her father turned his focus to the thing stuck in the wall while her mother hurried over the mess and ushered all of them out of the cellar. None of them exchanging any words. 

“Elora!” The man in the glasses exclaimed at her mother once they were outside but her mother didn’t respond. She just hurried inside with Blair, rushing straight to the part of the house that was her clinic. The man practically dropped Bambi on the floor once they were inside the house, his hands trembling and shaking as he awkwardly adjusted his glasses. “That… you know what that was?!” He asked as he grabbed her arm. “The plague in town… that… that is surely the cause… Or...” 

Her mother jerked her arm free and continued to hurry back towards her clinic that was set up in the left half of the house. “I don’t know what that was!” She said angrily as she set Blair gingerly down on one of the beds and quickly started gathering up everything she needed to treat her, starting with some clean rags and a tourniquet. “Bambi, press these over her wound,” She ordered as she quickly started to tie off the tourniquet above the wound in hopes of stopping any more blood loss. Bambi jumped as the clean rags were tossed at her but quickly did as she was told, whimpering as she pressed them over the ragged, torn flesh. Bambi’s lips went tight as she fought against the urge to sob and wail. She managed to stop the sounds but huge soggy tears raced down her cheeks and every other breath made her whole body shake but she held firm and kept the rags securely in place. 

“I...I have to tell the mayor about this… I have to alert the king's guard…” He stammered as he started to back out of the clinic. “And here we thought the source of the plague was rats but-” 

“Mr Thomas, please don’t jump to conclusions!” Bambi’s mother pleaded as she finally looked up at him, her eyes wide. “That… I don’t know what that was but, I’m certain that-” 

Mr Thomas cut her off. “No! No, that… that thing, it's just like…” His face paled as he pulled a handkerchief out of his coat pocket and pressed it over his mouth. “I am certain… I must return to town…” 

“Mr Thomas, please wait…” Elora pleaded. She knew all too well just what would happen if he took this information back to town, to the church… Her eyes flicked down to her nearly dead daughter and then back up to Mr Thomas who was now slowly backing out of the room. 

“I’m sorry Elora… but the church must know… The plague has already taken my wife, I can’t let it continue to take others, not when there is something I can do about it.” He looked away from her and quickly left the room. 

Bambi looked up at her mother through tearful eyes feeling completely confused. Elora looked down at her and then over at Blair. Letting out a shaken breath she turned her attention back to her dying child. She would just get Blair in stable condition and then just leave with her daughters in a carriage. 

“Move the rags, I need to look at the wound.” Elora said as he crouched down next to the bed and lifted up Blair’s arm. Bambi quickly did as she was told and winced when she saw the wound again. The bloodloss had slowed but that just made the wound so much worse to look at. All the ripped skin, torn muscle and exposed bone… Bambi swayed but her mother grabbed her shoulder and gave her a gentle shake. “Stay with me Bambi, Blair needs your help, okay?” 

Bambi let out a shaky breath but nodded in compliance. She would do anything to keep Blair alive so she had to be strong. 

“Good girl, now just get me what I ask for, okay?” 

Bambi nodded and Elora gave her a scared but reassuring smile.


	3. Dream a new Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited; may be changed later.

Blair groaned as the sound of waves rolled through her mind and faded into an unsettling fuzzy sound that made her hair stand on end. She felt cold and there was a heavy, aching pain that started in her right forearm and throbbed up through her body. With a raspy breath she slowly opened her eyes expecting to see her mother’s clinic but instead only saw a vast empty darkness with tiny pinpricks of light piercing through it far, far above her. At first, she thought they were stars but the more she stared at them the more certain she was that they were not. They were moving, living things and it felt like there was something… someone there in each one of those little pinpricks of light. Something… someone warm and living that she was somehow connected to. Or would be at some point. 

A sharp pain pricked in her shoulder and she squeezed her eyes shut as a dull numbness spread over her. As she opened her eyes again the ceiling in her mother’s clinic came into focus. “Mom?” She rasped out weakly, her voice barely there. All the while her eyes slowly slid closed again as a shadowy shape came into view over the top of her. She honestly couldn’t tell if it was her mother or her father. When she opened her eyes again the pinpricks of light were back instead of the dull brown wood ceiling in her mother’s clinic. 

Blair groaned and tried to move this time but nothing happened. It seemed that all she could do was open and close her eyelids and each time she did it felt harder and harder to open them again. A sense of fear gripped her as every blink felt so final and yet that was also somehow so comforting. She was so tired and the idea of not opening her eyes again just made her feel so relaxed. 

The sound of Bambi’s voice sobbing out her name rolled in with the strange sounding waves and Blair’s heart twinged in her chest as her eyes flew open. She let out a trembling breath and a new wave of pain trembled through her body. Everything hurt and she was crushingly tired but she couldn’t let go of what mattered to her the most. 

Blair gasped and flinched as she stared up at the pinpricks and suddenly realized that something was flowing out of them. A bright, twisting myriad of colors that spilled down around, over and through her. At first, she thought that this had just started happening but quickly realized that that just wasn’t true, it had always been flowing out she just couldn’t see it till now for some reason… 

“What is this?” She asked in a small, weak voice that barely escaped her dry throat. She wasn’t even really sure why she asked this out loud but somehow felt she had too. 

“Everything,” A voice answered. “It’s the very flow of existence.” 

Blair’s mind raced as she struggled to understand even though there was no possible way she could have even known this till now, but she felt she should already know this or did know this but it had all been lost to her. Like the fading of a dream after waking up and struggling to remember the details. 

“It is here, always. It flows throughout everything. To use it, you just simply need to reach out and touch it.” The voice said but more urgently than the last time it had spoken. 

Blair let out a trembling breath as she felt something sharp poke into her shoulder again. 

“Reach out!” The voice said again. “Pull it to you!” 

Blair groaned, her body felt like a lead weight and moving any part of her felt impossible. Even thinking was becoming increasingly difficult. She blinked and once again she was back in her mother’s clinic but instead of staring up at that bland wooden ceiling she saw the looming shape of her father. Blair groaned as she squeezed her eyes shut and again when she opened them she was back in the colorful void with its pinpricks and oozing, twisting rainbows...

“You must reach out!” The voice exclaimed, clearly panicked. “This moment will not come again!” 

Gritting her teeth, Blair raised her right arm as everything in her body screamed out in agony and reached out for the colors as they merged over the top of her. Each one surging and twisting violently around the other, vying for dominance. One color standing out more to her than the others, calling to her. It was a deep, rich purple with dark black, sparkling torrents spiraling throughout it. Staring at it made something dark and dangerous stir deep inside of her and she shivered at the anticipation of it. 

“Not that one!” The voice snapped causing Blair to flinch. “The world doesn’t need more chaos.” 

Blair recoiled her hand for a fleeting second but she ultimately ignored the voice and kept reaching for the twisting flow of dark chaos. 

“No!” The voice screamed. 

It was so close, just beyond her finger tips. Every part of her wanted to touch it, to embrace it. It was meant for her and she for it! 

“Fool!” The voice growled and a shadowy hand clasped over her wrist and tried to pull her hand back, but it was too late. The deep rich, purple swirled around her fingers and enveloped her in one swift rush. 

“You have sealed your fate…” The voice said in a receding echo, the hand retreating from her wrist. “Foolish, stubborn child…” 

A soft laugh escaped Blair as her eyelids slowly closed, not even really sure why she felt like laughing. Just hearing that voice respond with an annoyed tone made her feel so satisfied for some reason. The sound of the strange waves faded into nothing and Blair drifted into a peaceful, but somewhat restless sleep. When she opened her eyes again she could hear a heavy, pounding noise echoing down the hallway. She groaned and looked around her as much as the throbbing pain she was feeling would let her. She was achy and tired, but glad to be firmly back in her mother’s clinic. Grunting, she sat up and looked down at her arm which was wrapped neatly in a bandage. Moving it in any sort of way sent sharp spikes of pain racing up her arm and through her side. “Ugh-” She rasped out as she gingerly pressed her left hand over it, hoping to suppress the ache but it ultimately did nothing. Slowly, she pulled off the blanket she was wrapped in and carefully swung her legs over the side of the bed. Taking a moment to catch her breath and let her arm recover from moving it as she simply sat at the edge of the bed and tried to collect her thoughts. On top of the pain was a strange tingling sensation on her finger tips that she was sure wasn’t part of her injury. With a sigh, she started to carefully scoot off the edge of the bed but jumped when she realized that her father was in here with her. 

“Papa?” Blair called out meekly only to let out a fearful squeak of a noise when he turned and glared at her. 

“You worthless rat!” He spat out. “You’ve ruined everything!” He added with a sharp hiss as he quickly shoved various vials of blood and fluids into a satchel along with a couple leather bound journals. “You and your goddamned curiosity... “ 

Blair just stared at him in wide eyed shock not fully coherent enough to even process what he had basically just growled at her. Stuffing the satchel under his arm he stormed over to the bed that Blair was resting on and Blair recoiled in horror, scooting back as quickly as her tired body could manage but it was useless as he quickly closed the distance between them. He grabbed her by her bad arm and dragged her violently out of the bed and Blair wailed out in pain as she dragged out of the clinic and down the hallway into the main part of their house. The banging and shouting got louder and louder and Blair found herself suddenly thrust towards her mother who was huddled up on her knees on the floor praying with Bambi clinging to her side and sobbing. The pain Blair felt in her arm was nearly enough to cause her to pass out but she managed to cling onto consciousness by sheer force of will. 

“Blair!” Bambi sobbed out next to her and she felt her sister’s arms gingerly wrap around her. Blair couldn’t respond, her mind was reeling. Her father’s words combined with the banging and shouting outside had her locked in a state of shock until her eyes focused on her mother’s sobbing face and all the blood caked onto the side of it. 

“Mom!” Blair said dryly, her voice barely coming out. She just couldn’t figure out what was happening. It was obvious that her father had done this but that just felt so impossible… Sure, he wasn’t the best father as he was always busy but he had still been kind to them, read them stories when they were scared, watched over them when they were sick, played with them in the garden… The fact that he was acting like this now… her mind just couldn’t grasp it. It was like he was someone else.


End file.
